Morgan Foreshanashan
Morgan Foreshanashan is the only child to Mr. and Mrs. Foreshanashan. She is a student that attends Hogwarts the same years as the Marauders. She is sorted into Ravenclaw House during her first year. Morgan begins dating Peter Pettigrew in her sixth year and makes many new friends, including the whole Marauder clan. Biography Early Life Morgan's parents were all over the place. They had random jobs here and there, constantly getting fired for missing work days or coming in intoxicated. They were very strict and yelled constantly, yet never held true to their threats, and made up ridiculous rules. This disfunctional way of parenting lead to Morgan having poor social skills and random outbursts in her youth. She soon had no friends as a child and become very reserved. She took care of herself most of the time, getting her first job at 13. Since neither of her parents ever amounted to anything, Morgan promised herself that she would become someone great. She swore she would work her butt off in school to get an impressive ministry job. This become her life purpose and sole focus. She didn't concern herself with friends or a social life, thinking they would only distract her from her goal. Hogwarts Years Early Years (1-4) During a project in first year Morgan was assigned to be partnered with Amelia Bones, and the two instantly conected due to their dedication to school and overbearing personalites. Morgan meets and aquaints herself with her new roommates Pandora Sailstream, Amelia Bones, and Anya Martinez. Later Years (5-7) Morgan joins multiple clubs, seeing her fifth year as the year to get involved; among which are a book club and knitting club. Around October of sixth year, Peter Pettigrew asks her on a date. Though he wasn't her type, she had never been asked out before and was curious about the overall experience. Being with Peter, she starts to loosen up. She learns that a joke is just that, a joke, no ill-will is meant behind the words. She starts to laugh more, and actually enjoys the company of his Marauder friends that she once despised. Morgan grows to really like Peter and the new outlook on life he gives her. Dating him causes her to really open up and see that it's okay to be messy or silly at times, that it actually makes life more enjoyable. She asks Vivienne Price for cooking lessons so she could make Peter some delicious meals. Knowing that getting to his heart is, of course, through his stomach. Morgan makes many new friends, with people she probably would've never spoken to in the past. And old friends like Lily, Doe, and Remus prefer the new Morgan, actually having a good time in her presence as opposed to her previous dull self. They begin to hang out with her for activities other than studying. Morgan and Amelia have a falling out when Amelia claims that Morgan has become one of those boyfriend-obsessed girls. Morgan is hurt by these words, since they are coming from her best friend and she is also unsure if they are true. Morgan told Amelia that she was just jealous and alone, Amelia responded by commanding Morgan to never speak to her again. Morgan is conflicted due to this fight for several days. She really starts to think about how much she's changed. Yet, when she is soon surrounded by girls that want nothing but to comfort her she realizes that her new life and new friends are far better than anything she had in the past. After Hogwarts After school Morgan applies for a job at the ministry. Having an impressive record at school, she is granted an interview. Sadly, Morgan never makes it to her interview, she is killed while shopping at her local grocery store that is attacked by Death Eaters. She was with Lily and Doe at the time, the girls having grabbed children who were separated from their parents, Morgan told them to run out as she stalled. Though Doe and Lily argued, Morgan promised she'd be right behind them, telling them that they needed to worry about getting the muggles safely out the back. Lily and Doe had trouble escorting the muggles as there were Death Eaters at the back exit as well. After fighting them off and guiding the muggles to a safe area, they hurried back to help Morgan. However, Morgan was already cold by the time they reached her. Peter was heartbroken by the news, this being a major trigger in Peter's pull to the dark side. Physical Appearance Morgan is very plain with no attention grabbing features. She is quite tall for a girl with broad shoulders and thick bones. After the girl's give her a make-over, she actually looks very pretty, and feels confident in her looks for the first time in her life. Personality and Traits Morgan is commonly refered to as controlling and uptight. She especially gets angered when her classmates mispronounce her last name, often lashing out at them and throwing a fit saying that "it is so simple, but some people are obviously too dumb to comprehend." Due to her scary, yet entertaining, bursts of rage certain students say her name incorrectly just to get under her skin. Morgan feels that she is highly superior to her classmates and brags about her excellent grades. She only associates with people such as Amelia Bones, Remus Lupin, Dorcas Meadowes, and Lily Evans, who are in a similar grade range to her. Many people believe that like multiple other Muggle-borns she musted work harder in school than her pure-blood and half-blood classmates due to her fear of being seen as below anyone else. Morgan's mannerisms and tendancy to talk down to people causes others to see her as a rude stick in the mud. Morgan has poor social skills, occasionally even coming of as ill-mannered when she doesn't mean to. Because it is difficult for Morgan to make friends, she tends to be very over protective of the few she has. After she begins to date Peter Pettigrew she starts to loosen up. She starts to laugh more, and actually enjoys the company of his Marauder friends that she once despised. She becomes more girly and starts to appreciate life more. She also finds herself talking about more topics she deemed as useless knowledge in the past, like clothes and gossip. Magical Abilities and Skills Morgan is said to be very intelligent, her favorite and best subject being History of Magic. Gallery a9e5702fb458b30636bfb02239031b14.jpg tumblr_inline_n9jl4lYi4n1sa66n9.jpg|Makeover Foreshanashan Foreshanashan Category:Muggle-Born Morgan